Pokemon: A New Series
by pokestorymaker
Summary: This is a story about a new journey of our hero, Ash Ketchum. He travels with one new companion to go complete his dream. To become a Pokémon Master. Some characters are my ideas while some aren't mine. Some belong to their owners. Now sit down and enjoy
1. The Journey Starts Here

_Girl wakes up from bed_

Aura: Ahh. The sun is out. It's a brand new day and I know what day it ***giggles***

 _Mother is seen cooking breakfast in the kitchen_

Aura: Morning mom

Mom: Morning honey. How was your sleep?

Aura: I slept well because I couldn't wait for this day

Mom: Well eat your breakfast first before it gets late

Aura: OK

 _Aura eats breakfast and finishes it_

Aura: Done mom. You know to bad I won't eat anything this good again

Mom: Yeah ***looks sad***

Aura: What's wrong?

Mom: Huh? Oh nothing

Aura: Um ok

 _Aura heads to the stairs_

Mom: Where are you going?

Aura: Huh? Oh I'm going to change before I leave

 _Aura runs to her room_

Aura: Finally I get to wear it! ***gleams at her new outfit***

 _She goes down to the living room all changed_

Mom: You're going to wear that?

Aura: Yeah! What's wrong with this outfit anyways?

Mom: Well I think you will have a different type of journey

Aura: Mom, I have gone and returned. Nothing is going to change. I'll be fine

Mom: Ok. If you say so

Aura: Well it's almost time for me to leave

 _Aura starts to leave_

Mom: Wait! I have something to give you. I made it!

 _Mom gives her a new backpack_

Aura: Mom, this is awesome. It fits me perfectly

Mom: Good thing you like it. ***smiles***

Aura: Well it's time to say goodbye. By the way where is dad and sis?

Mom: Well your sister went to clean up the gym and your dad...your dad got a new job!

Aura: Really?! What's his new job? Tell me, tell me, tell me

Mom: Well I think I shouldn't tell you

Aura: ***sad*** But I want to know

Mom: Well then, I will just tell you a hint. You will meet him during your journey.

Aura: ***nods*** Ok then. I'm off

 _Aura runs outside while waving goodbye to her mom that is standing by the door looking at her_

 ** _And here is where Aura's journey starts... While in another place close by..._**

Ash: Yes! We are finally here

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: We will have so much fun! Right Pikachu?

Pikabot: Pika...pika...pika

Ash: Huh? Pikachu? Pikachu!

James: Hahaha! So twerp you didn't even notive we replaced your Pikachu with a robot

Ash: Give me Pikachu back!

Jessie: Never twerp

Ash: I said give it back!

Jessie: Well we said never. Now try to get away from this. You will have to feel our new taste.

Jessie: Fliya

James: Sproy

Team Rocket: We choose you

James: Use smokescreen.

Ash: Uhh I can't see anything.

Jessie: Now use gleaming powder

 _Gleaming powder hits Ash and he tends to get hurt badly while Team Rocket has escaped with Pikachu_

 _ **Scene changes**_

Girl (Aura): Use energy ball once again

 _Something shoots an energy ball_

Aura: We still can't manage to do it. Oh I know. Now try to hold that energy inside to create a perfect ball.

 _Suddenly Ash appears coming out of a bush hurt badly._

Aura: Return!

 _Right before the return the pokemon managed to create an energy ball._

 _Aura kept starring at Ash while he tries to get up then she realizes the energy ball bounce of the targets._

Aura: Huh? Ahh! Hey kid watch out!

 _Pushes Ash down while he tried to get up_

 _Then she ducks down_

Aura: Ahh! That was close. Um are you ok?

Ash: What was that about?! Pushing me down while I was trying to get up!

Aura: Well I was only trying to save you from an energy ball ***whispers*** Geez boys always have to jump into conclusions

Ash: Ohh sorry about that.

Aura: Huh? Hmm apology accepted. so what are you doing here? By the looks of it you don't have a pokemon and you are here at at the training forest.

Ash: well the reason I'm here is because these bad guys stole my Pikachu

Aura: Pikachu?

Ash: Yeah and I don't know where they could be.

Aura: Well I think I can help you. I know this forest kinda well

 _Both run to Officer Jenny's police station_

Aura: Officer Jenny by any chance do you have a map of the training forest?

Officer Jenny: Yes ***searches for the map and finds it. Then hands it to Aura*** Here it is

Aura: ***Grabs map*** Thanks Officer Jenny

 _They go to a near sitting spot and sit down_

Aura: So legend say that every thief that steals something always hides in one place and that place is the middle of the forest. ***points at the map*** So this is where we were. By doing graphing calculations, the middle of the forest would be...here ***points at the graph again***

Ash: OK. Now I can finally be with Pikachu again.

 _While Ash talks about Pikachu, Aura thinks to herself while staring at Ash..._

Aura: ***thinks*** This kid really cares about his Pikachu ***smiles***

 _ **While in another place...the place where the villains are hiding there is a plan**_

Jessie: We finally captures Pikachu.

James: Yes we can finally celebrate.

Meowth: Yeah but before celebrating... ***looks at Pikachu*** we should take this Pikachu to the boss.

 _Team Rocket is now packing up to leave to their bosses' headquarters._

Pikachu: Pikapi ***whispers***

 _ **While with Ash and Pikachu**_

Ash: Pikachu!

Aura: Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu!

 _Suddenly Aura hears somebody talk and tells Ash._

Aura: Kid, look. There is someone over there.

 _Both see from a place behind a bush_

 _Aura looks around and sees Pikachu_

Aura: Look, there is Pikachu!

 _Shows Pikachu being in a sad mood_

Ash: Pikachu! ***stands up*** I have to go and get him.

Aura: Wait. If they managed to get your Pikachu, then that means they may be very strong

 _Ash falls down_

Ash: I've been battling them for a long time. I can handle them.

 _Ash starts running to Pikachu but before he reached Pikachu, Team Rocket noticed him. Quickly they captured Ash by tying him._

Aura: Ahh!

 _Soon Aura sees the villains and notices the R in their shirt. Her face looks as if she has seen it before._

Aura: ***thinks to herself*** They have gone too far

 _Aura stands up and heads towards Team Rocket_

Aura: You have gone too far...Team Rocket!

Ash: She knows them!?

Pikachu: Pika?!

Jessie: So this girl already knows us

James: This will be fun.

Aura: If you want to capture Pikachu, you have to pass me first.

Jessie: Ok that's fine with me. Fliya come out!

James: Sproy, you come on out too!

 _Both Pokémon come out of their pokeballs_

Fliya: Fly

Sproy: Sproy

Aura: ***giggles*** do you think these will stop me? You know I've lived in this region for a long time. Me and my partner will be able to beat you. Fluffa I choose you!

 _Fluffa aka Altaria comes out of its pokeball_

Fluffa: Altaria

Jessie: That is an Altaria!

James: So why is it called Fluffa?

Aura: Fluffa is the nickname for my Pokémon.

James: That is so sweet. Sproy use mud shot

 _Sproy shoots mud balls to Fluffa_

Aura: Dodge Fluffa

Jessie: Fliya use steel wing

Aura: Fly up Fluffa. Then use wing attack on the Pokémon.

 _Fluffa uses wing attack and hits the Pokémon. The Pokémon lands on Team Rocket._

Jessie: Fliya return

James: Sproy return

Jessie: ***Whispers on the walkie talkie*** Meowth get the balloon ready.

Meowth: Sure, no worries.

Aura: Fluffa use one more wing attack and aim it at the ground.

 _Fluffa hits the ground in front of Team Rocket but Team Rocket jumped at the balloon. Aura didn't see this because of the sand/dirt on the air._

Aura: Nice job Fluffa.

 _Then she sees that Team Rocket is not there_

Aura: Huh? Where are they?

Ash: Look Team Rocket is up there and they have Pikachu.

 _Pikachu is shown waiting to be saved/worried_

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Go follow Team Rocket and try to save Pikachu.

Aura: But what about you?

Ash: I'll be fine. Now go and save Pikachu.

 _Aura nods in agreement and follows the balloon with Fluffa. Ash is starring at Aura and whispers to himself..._

Ash: I know you can save Pikachu. I believe in you

 _Aura finds Team Rocket and commands Fluffa..._

Aura: Fluffa use energy ball!

 _Fluffa shoots an energy ball._

 _Team Rocket flies in the air and drops Pikachu_

James: I didn't see that energy ball coming.

Meowth: No kidding. I didn't see it either.

Jessie: Well I guess we have a new twerp to deal with.

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

 _While Team Rocket disappears Pikachu is falling fast._

Pikachu: Pikaaa!

Aura: Oh no Pikachu is going to hit hard if I don't catch it.

 _Aura runs as quickly as she can to catch Pikachu._

Aura: Uff

 _Catches Pikachu while breathing hard because she is tired._

Aura: I got you Pikachu. That was close

 _She opens the cage in which Pikachu was locked in_

Pikachu: Pikapi! **_*Looks at Ash*_**

Aura: Huh? **_*Looks at Ash*_** You escaped from the rope! You managed to get out! **_*smiles happily*_**

 _Pikachu jumps into Ash's hands_

Ash: Pikachu! **_*sounds relieved*_** You're safe

 _Then Ash looks at Aura_

Ash: Thanks for saving my Pikachu. I knew you could do it.

Aura: **_*Blushes happily*_** Well at least your Pikachu is safe and happy with you.

 _Both walk at a corner/exit of the forest._

Aura: Since it is getting dark, I think you should go to the Pokémon Center and give Pikachu a recovery or rest.

Ash: **_*nods then looks around*_** Um? Which way is the Pokémon Center at?

Aura: Huh? Oh, all places look the same to you. Hehehe. By the looks of it, the Pokémon Center should be that way. **_*Points at the left side*_**

Ash: Ok lets go.

 _Aura doesn't move and Ash turns around to see her_

Ash: um aren't you coming too?

Aura: Oh no. I have to practive with Fluffa on the energy ball. I noticed that we have the angle. Fluffa can only shoot straight.

Ash: **_*nods*_** Ok. I guess this is goodbye then.

 _Aura nods_

 _Both go opposite directions to go to their destination._

 **On the next day:**

 _Morning cam and a girl was seen to enter the Pokémon Center_

Aura: Well it's another new day but first my pokemon need recovery.

 _While on a table Ash is seen eating breakfast._

Ash: This breakfast was good

 _He stands up to throw away the trash_

Aura: Hi Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hi

Aura: Can you give a quick check up to my pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Sure. No problem.

 _Nurse Joy gets the pokeballs and checks them out_

 _Nurse Joy talk to Ash for a while_

Nurse: Are you done?

Ash: Yeah. this breakfast was good. Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Aura recognizes that voice and sees Ash leaving. She keeps starring at him smiling until Nurse Joy appears._

Nurse Joy: Uhm

Aura: Huh?

Nurse Joy: Your pokemon are all checked up.

Aura: Thanks Nurse Joy

 _Aura stares at the door and runs to go outside. Suddenly she sees Ash on the side walk._

Aura: **_*Runs to Ash*_** Hello!

Ash: Ahh!

Aura: Did I scare you?

Ash: Yes

Aura: Oops. Sorry about that

 _Aura then looks at Pikachu. She pets it_

Aura: You know Pikachu is very lucky to have you

Ash: Huh?

Aura: If it wasn't for you maybe Pikachu wouldn't be this happy

 _Aura suddenly looks sad thinking about something_

Ash: Is something wrong?

Aura: Oh no. I'm fine. Don't worry. So by the way kid, what is your dream?

Ash: First of all my name is not kid.

Aura: Ohh. Sorry. I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves. We were so into saving Pikachu.

Ash: Well my name is Ash Ketchum. I came from the Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

Aura: My name is Aura. Nice to meet you Ash. So as I said before, what is your dream?

Ash: My dream is to become that world's greatest Pokémon Master.

Aura: Really?

Ash: Yes. That's why I came to...came to...

Aura: The Aster region?

Ash: Yes. In order to beat all the gym leaders and go to the Pokémon league.

Aura: **_*thinks to herself*_** I guess I'm lucky to meet you.

Aura: So which city are you headed to?

Ash: Umm.. ** _*scratches head*_** I don't know.

Aura: Well in that case I can show you. We can travel together!

Ash: That is an awesome idea. Lets travel together!

Aura: **_*Looks away*_** You know Ash, I have something to tell you. **_*Turns around*_** You know you are...huh?

 _Ash runs in order to go to the city fast._

Ash: Come on Aura. Lets go!

Aura: Hmm what am I going to do with him. **_*says it sarcastically*_** Well at least he has tons of energy. **_*starts running*_**

 ** _From then on both Ash and Aura head to a new journey together._**

 ** _While at another place..._**

 _Phone starts ringing and someone picks it up._

Aura's mom: Hello?

Woman: Hi. I hope they meet soon

Aura's mom: Yeah me too

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Commotion at the festival

Aura: _***Starts running up hill***_ Wow, it finally started! We came right on time.

Ash: **_*runs behind Aura*_** Wow!

 _Both see the festival just starting_

Ash: Sooo, what is this festival about?

Aura: This festival focuses on Pokémon trainers. This is where you can register for the league and get a pokedex It only happens once a year.

Ash: Wow, really? But what if you miss it?

Aura: Well you can still register here at the Pokémon Center and get your pokedex from the professor but most people want to be in the festival.

Ash: Wow!

 _Both trainers see/walk around the festival. Suddenly Aura leaves Ash alone._

Ash: Hey Aura look at these good looking berries. **_*notices that Aura isn't there*_** Umm Aura?

 _Aura then comes back_

Aura: Ash? **_*Ash turns around*_** Were you looking for me?

Ash: Yeah. Where did you go?

Aura: Oh umm I just went for a walk. Sorry that I left you behind.

Ash: Ohh that's ok.

 _Suddenly a kid runs fast in front of Ash and Aura on a aisle next to them._

Ash: What was that about?

Aura: Probably that kid is anxious on registering for the Pokémon League. You know since you want to be a Pokémon Master you should sign up.

Ash: I will.

Aura: Ok then lets get you signed up.

 _A person stamps a paper_

Man: Ok you're set to go **_*Looks at Aura*_ ** Would you like to get sign up miss?

Aura: Oh no. I'm fine thank you. **_*_** ** _looks at Ash*_** So Ash here is where you get your pokedex.

Ash: Do I just pick one?

Professor: Yes, just pick any one you want

Aura: Ash this is Professor Lynamo.

Professor: Nice to meet you Ash

Ash: Nice to meet you too professor.

Professor: **_*looks at Aura*_** and you must be?

Aura: Oh sorry professor. I'm Aura. I read so much about you that's why I knew your name.

Professor: Well that's nice. So you two are Pokémon trainers?

Both: Yes

Professor: Well both of you, have a great journey.

Both: Thanks professor.

 _Now both Aura and Ash leave the registration place._

Ash: So why didn't you register to go on the Pokémon League? Do you want to be a Pokémon Master?

Aura: **_*sounds nervous*_** Well umm...

Jessie: Hey you kid with the Pikachu.

 _Both trainers turn their faces to see the person who is talking. Jessie was on a disguise._

Ash: Huh? Me?

Jessie: Yes you. By any chance do you want a Pikachu cookie?

James: **_*also in a disguise*_** They're really good.

Meowth: **_*disguised as a person*_** Would you like our Pikachu cookies? _***shows cookies***_

Ash: These look good. **_*grabs one and eats it*_**

Aura: By any chance do you have Altaria cookies?

Jessie: We do. Here **_*gives her a cookie*_**

Aura: Awesome. **_*grabs and eats the cookie*_**

Both: These are delicious.

Aura: Can we get a whole box of Pikachu and Altaria cookies?

James: Yes. Here you go. **_*hands them a bag with the cookies*_**

Aura: Thanks.

 _Both Aura and Ash start leaving the stand_

Jessie: Hey what about the money!?

 _Both Ash and Aura stop and turn around_

Ash: What money?

Aura: **_*talks to Jessie*_** In case you don't know this festival is for Pokémon trainers. Pokémon trainers get free stuff.

 _Both leave once again_

James: Too bad we didn't get any money.

Jessie: That's fine. At least we have a plan

 **Scene changes showing a big speaker**

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. The big time is finally coming. Register as fast as possible in order to participate.

Ash: Participate for what?

Aura: This is the special part of this festival. The Pokémon Battle Tournament!

Ash: Wow! This is the kind of festival I like.

 _Aura smiles at Ash while he was talking about the festival._

Aura: Well then go sign up. **_*looks at the long line*_** Quickly before the line gets longer.

Ash: **_*looks at the line*_** Right.

 _Ash finished registering and comes to Aura._

Ash: There, I already registered. Now I'm ready for what is coming.

Man: Ok registration is closing.

Announcer: All Pokémon trainers, the tournament is about to begin. Please gather up to see the tournament.

Aura: Before the tournament begins, the head of this tournament is going to shuffle the Pokémon trainers to see who they will battle first.

Announcer: Pokémon trainers please look at the screen to see who is your opponent and battle number.

 _Screen is shown shuffling Pokémon trainers and gives results._

 _Both Ash and Aura are surprised_

Aura: Ash you're first!

Ash: Well I don't know who this person is but a battle is a battle.

Announcer: Well it seems we have a first battle. It is Ash Ketchum vs Nathan

Aura: Ash, give me everything you got.

Ash: **_*nods*_** I will. Now it's your turn to see how strong I am.

Aura: **_*giggles*_** Ok. Now go ahead silly. **_*pushes Ash softly*_**

 _Ash gets up on stage and is ready to battle_

 **Scene shows both trainers**

Referee: Both trainers ready?

 _Both nod_

Referee: OK. Ready, set, fight

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Nathan: Hotnamo come out!

Ash: Pikachu use quick attack!

Nathan: Hotnamo, dodge then use flamethrower!

 _Pikachu uses quick attack but Hotnamo manages to dodge_

Nathan: Now release that flamethrower!

 _Flamethrower hits Pikachu_

Ash: Pikachu! Stand up!

 _Pikachu stands up_

Ash: Hehe. Now Pikachu jump!

Nathan: What's happening?!

Ash: Now Pikachu use iron tail!

 _Pikachu's iron tail hits Hotnamo_

Nathan: Hotnamo!

 _Hotnamo faints_

Referee: Hotnamo is unable to battle. Ash is the winner!

Ash: Thanks Pikachu. That was a great battle.

 _Aura stares at ash while he's petting Pikachu_

Aura: Wow he managed to win the first round. **_*whispers to herself*_**

 **Clips are shown on Ash winning ever battle with Pikachu and also Aura encouraging him**

Announcer: Now ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to the final battle.

Aura: _***closes her eyes and faces the ground***_ Lets see is Ash can win this final battle.

Announcer: Connor vs Ash!

 _Aura faces the stage determined that Ash is going to win_

Aura: Ash I know you can do this.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Pikachu, lets win this last battle!

 _Pikachu jumps on the battle field_

Connor: Hehehe. Chokia lets battle!

 _Connor's Pokémon comes out. It looks shiny and silver_

Aura: Huh? That Chokia somehow looks different.

Ash: What Pokémon is that?

 _Ash scans the Pokémon with his Pokedex_

Pokedex: Chokia, the choke Pokémon. It is said that Chokia beats other Pokémon by chocking them.

Ash: Huh! That's scary. _***Puts Pokedex away***_ That Chokia looks different though. It's not brown. Well it doesn't matter. Pikachu use thunderbolt!

Connor: That won't do anything.

 _Thunderbolt hits Chokia but didn't do anything_

Ash: Huh? **_*Thinks to himself*_** This Pokémon is strong. We have to do something.

Aura: Come on Ash I know you can do this **_*whispers*_**

Connor: Chokia use hammer arm!

 _Chokia uses hammer arm at Pikachu_

Connor: I guess this is the end

Ash: Pikachu are you ok?

 _Pikachu is seen trying to stand up_

Ash: Come on Pikachu you can stand up!

Aura: Come on Pikachu.

Connor: Well if he doesn't want to end this then Chokia use choke attack!

Aura: Ash look out!

Ash: Pikachu look out!

 _Chokia grabs Pikachu and stares at him_

Aura: _***gasps of scariness***_

Ash: Pikachu!

 _Pikachu already looks weak and not ready to battle_

Ash: Stop!

Connor: Chokia let go of Pikachu.

 _Chokia lets Pikachu free. Pikachu then faints_

Ash: **_*runs up to Pikachu*_** Pikachu! Pikachu, are you ok?

 _Pikachu opens eyes and tries to smile_

Ash: Pikachu you're ok. **_*Almost tears up*_**

 _Ash then looks at Connor_

Ash: Well I guess you won. **_*looks sad while walking away and carrying Pikachu*_**

Referee: Connor is the winner!

Aura: Oh Ash... **_*looks sad*_**

 _Suddenly Connor stares at Aura in a mean way_

Aura: **_*looks at Connor*_** Huh? _***Thinks***_ Why is he starring at me like that?

Ash: **_*runs to Aura*_** Aura we should go to the Pokémon Center!

Aura: Ok lets go!

 **At the Pokémon Center**

Nurse Joy: There, your Pikachu is in good health now. **_*hands Pikachu*_**

Ash: Thanks Nurse Joy. **_*looks at Pikachu*_** Pikachu! _***hugs Pikachu***_ I'm glad you're fine

Aura: Ash, you did the right thing

Ash: Huh?

Aura: If it wasn't for you, Pikachu might have ended up dead. You really are a good trainer.

 _Both stare at eachother_

Person: Ahh!

 _Both Ash and Aura run outside to see the commotion_

Jessie: No need to for you people to be afraid.

James: You'll know who we are when we say this

Meowth: You two look ready

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: Make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth, that's right

 _Ash and Aura run up to Team Rocket_

Ash: What are doing here?

Aura: That's their motto?

Ash: Don't think about stealing Pikachu again!

Jessie: Listen twerp

James: We won't

Meowth: Steal your Pikachu.

All three: That was awesome!

Jessie: Get back on track guys **_*whispers*_** We only came here for that Pokémon **_*points at Chokia*_**

James: We saw that Pokémon is strong.

 _Flashback: Team Rocket sees the battle between Ash and Connor_

Jessie: That Pokémon is very strong.

James: I have an idea

Meowth: Yeah. We should steal it and give it to the boss

 _Flashback ends_

Meowth: So we are deciding to steal this Pokémon

 _Team Rocket sends out their capture arm and captures Chokia by a side_

Connor: Stop! don't hold Chokia by that side!

Aura: What's wrong with that side?

 _Suddenly Chokia falls and his "suit" is still stuck on the hand_

 _Everyone is surprised_

James: That shiny color was only a costume

Jessie: **_*looks irritated*_** well then we have to catch it by force

Connor: Oh no. You people are on my was. You won't be able to get Chokia

 _Aura and Ash stare at Connor_

Connor: Chokia use hammer arm!

 _Chokia uses hammer arm at the balloon and rips. Team Rocket starts blasting off_

Jessie: No! we didn't capture that Pokémon!

James: He said we were on his way. What did he mean by that?

Meowth: Maybe he might be hiding something

Jessie: Well who knows

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

 _Team Rocket disappears_

Aura: They disappeared

 _Aura notices Connor. He was going to run away. Then Connor looks at Aura with a mean stare. Aura looks confused_

Ash: Hey Aura, look there's the piece that Chokia had.

Aura: Let me see

 _Aura sees the costume and then she sees a symbol on it_

Aura: _***whispers***_ Wait.. ** _*she remembers the boy starring at her. Then the costume and the battle*_** Could that be...I hope it isn't

Connor: Hehehe

 **Could Aura know this boy? Does she know something and what does that boy have to do with Aura? Stay tuned in order to know**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Pokemon Protector

**Before Ash and Aura get to the first city, first they have to pass a forest.**

Aura: Before we get to Aroma City we'll have to pass through this forest.

Ash: Wow

 _Both trainers start walking inside the forest_

Ash: So what is this forest called?

Aura: This forest is called Captura Forest.

Ash: Captura Forest?

Aura: yes. It got this name because this us the forest where trainers can get lots of Pokémon

Ash: Awesome

Aura: But

 _Ash turns around to see Aura_

Aura: people say that catching them isn't easy. There's this very strong Pokémon that rules this forest. That Pokémon is aware of everything. But this is only a myth.

Ash: Good thing that's a myth. I was getting kind of scared

Aura: **_*giggles*_** Ok lets keep going

Ash: You said we can capture lots of Pokémon, right?

Aura: Yup

Ash: Ok then. Help me find some Pokémon

Aura: Ok. Lets see what cool Pokémon we can find

 **Scene switches into two eyes opening**

 _Aura sees a spot where a Pokémon can be hiding and sees one_

Aura: Ash! Look here is a Pokémon.

Ash: Where?!

Aura: Right here. **_*points at the Pokémon*_**

Ash: **_*sees Pokémon*_** What Pokémon is that?

Aura: Use your pokedex

Ash: Right

 _Ash uses his pokedex to scan the Pokémon_

Pokedex: Buggyfly, the butterfly Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for being cool as a male and pretty as a female

Aura: By the looks of the pokedex this is a male Buggyfly. I've never seen a male Buggyfly.

Ash: **_*sees black/white butterfly*_** The male Buggyfly really does look cool. I'm going to catch it

 _Suddenly Ash and Aura hear something_

Both: What was that?

 _Then a big Pokémon appears_

Ash: What is that?

Aura: I'm so scared that I don't know

 _Ash scans Pokémon with pokedex_

Pokedex: Bumacho the wrestling Pokémon. This Pokémon can carry up to 750 pounds.

Ash: This Pokémon is huge and strong

Aura: Bumacho is said to be the strongest fighting type Pokémon

 _Bumacho gets mad_

Aura: We should run!

Ash: Pikachu stay close

Pikachu: Pika

 _Bumacho runs towards Ash and Aura_

Aura: It's gaining up on us!

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt!

 _Pikachu uses thunderbolt at Bumacho_

Ash: It worked! **_*happy tone*_**

Aura: Huh?

 _She sees all Pokémon from the forest gathered with their babies_

Ash: Now Pikachu use iron tail!

Aura: Ash! No!

 _Pikachu stops_

Ash: Why?

Pikachu: Pika?

Aura: Look

 _She points at the Pokémon gathered together_

Aura: I guess that Bumacho was only protecting the other Pokémon from being captured so the family doesn't separate

Ash: Bumacho is nicer than I thought

Aura: The legend is true but in a different way

Ash: Instead of being mean he helps Pokemon

Aura: Exactly

 _Aura walks up to Bumacho_

Aura: Bumacho, I know why you were attacking us. You were only protecting the family right?

 _Bumacho nods yes. Ash walks up to Bumacho also_

Ash: Sorry we attacked you Bumacho

Pikachu: Pika

 _Both look sad_

Bumacho: Bumacho

Aura: Bumacho forgives you

Ash: Thanks Bumacho!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Both Pikachu and Ash hug Bumacho_

Aura: We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Aura

Ash: My name is Ash and this is Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika!

Aura: So Bumacho, what started for you to protect the Pokémon

 _Flashback of Bumacho appears: Bumacjho was just a baby and lived with his brothers/sisters and his parents. Suddenly some Pokémon poachers come and kidnap his family. Flashback ends_

Ash: That's sad

Aura: Keep going

 _Flashback appears again:_ _Bumacho grew up by himself. He was walking by himself just then he saw a group of Pokémon scared. There were Pokémon poachers kidnapping other Pokémon. Flashback ends._

Aura: Since then you started taking care of these Pokémon?

 _Bumacho nods_

Meowth: What a nice story.

Both Ash and Aura: Team Rocket!

 _Team Rocket does their motto_

Aura: Are you guys going to steal something again?!

Jessie: You got this wrong missy.

James: Meowth tell them

Meowth: We were planning to steal that big guy but when we heard the story we gave up. So now we aren't catching it

Aura: That's very nice of you guys

 _Team Rocket is already down. Then all of them hear someone_

Man: Hurry up. Find that Pokémon.

Ash: Who is that?

Jessie: Probably the poachers

Aura: What?!

James: We did see people coming to this forest when we were in out balloon

Meowth: We didn't know why they were here

Ash: Could it be that they are finding...

Both Ash and Aura: Bumacho!

 **Now the poachers...**

Man: Where could that Pokémon be?

Man 2: I don't know

 _Smokescreen appears_

Aura: Stop right there you poachers

 _Smokescreen clears up_

Man: You kid what are you doing here?

Aura: It's none of your business. Ash!

Ash: Right. Pikachu, thunderbolt

 _Pikachu uses thunderbolt but both poachers managed to dodge_

Man: You go run away

Man 2: Ok

Jessie: You won't be able to escape now.

James: In case you haven't noticed stealing is our job

Meowth: And no one else's because we always get the spotlight

 _Both poachers are surrounded by our heroes and villains_

Aura: you know a certain Pokémon is mad at you guys

Ash: I guess he has a little present for you guys.

 _Bomacho appears and uses hammer arm_

Man: That was the Pokémon we needed

Man 2: Those kids ruined everything.

 _Both poachers disappeared_

Jessie: Look, that was us

James: Good thing we weren't the villains today

Meowth: Or else we were going to blast off

Jessie: So what if we steal Pikachu?

James: Are you sure about this?

Meowth: Jimmy everything is going to be fine

Pikachu: Pika pika

Aura: Pikachu wants to release some energy

Ash: Ok Pikachu use thunderbolt.

 _Pikachu uses thunderbolt and accidently hits Team Rocket. They blast off_

James: That Pikachu released some energy

Meowth: And it hit us

Jessie: Now we are back to ourselves

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

Aura: Huh? **_*looks up at the sky*_** Ash, I think Team Rocket blasted off

Ash: Huh? Oops. You know they actually saved the world

Aura: They did. That was a surprise

Pikachu: Pika

 _A little Pokémon has been watching them all the time_

 _Bumacho appears_

Bumacho: Bumacho!

Aura: You're welcome Bumacho.

Ash: We did everything we could to help you from those poachers.

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Bumacho looks happy_

 **On a scene where the sunset and exit of the forest is shown...**

Ash: Bumacho it's time for us to leave

Aura: It was nice meeting you.

Pikachu: Pikachu

 _All wave goodbye_

Ash: Too bad I didn't capture a Pokémon.

Aura: Ash cheer up. At least you helped a Pokémon

 _Suddenly a little Pokémon appears_

Bumacho: Bu!

Both: Huh?

 _The little Pokémon starts crawling towards Ash and Aura_

Aura: That's crawlybug

Ash: Crawlybug?

Crawlybug: Eeee

Aura: I think it wants to be captured. Ash I think you should capture it

Ash: Bumacho is that fine with you?

 _Bumacho nods yes_

Ash: Ok. Go pokeball!

 _Pokeball glows_

Ash: Yes, I caught a Crawlybug!

Pikachu: Pipikachu!

 **Now that they finished their journey through the forest and have a new friend, they are off to their first city.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Missing Star Pokemon

**Right behind them there was a forest. Now our heroes managed to pass and are off to Aroma City**

Aura: We're here! Welcome to Aroma City!

Ash: Finally, I will have my first gym battle!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Now Aura and Ash are seen talking and walking_

Ash: So Aura, why is this place called Aroma City?

Aura: Well Ash, this city is famous for the aroma that bug types leave

Ash: I thought it was because of perfume

 _He remembers what happened in Celadon City in Kanto_

Aura: Well people do make perfume by the scent of the bug Pokémon

Ash: You don't need to buy perfume to battle, right?

Aura: No silly. Talking about gym battles, here is the gym

 _Both trainers see the Pokémon Gym_

Ash: Lets enter then

 _Both trainers enter_

Ash: Hey! I'm here for a gym battle!

Aura: Ash, Calm down

Man: Oh hello. Are you 2 here to see the gym leader?

Ash: Yes. Where is he anyways?

Man: It's a she

Ash: It's a girl?!

Aura: Where is she anyways?

Man: Well I don't know. She told me that she was coming back before 1:00 pm but she hasn't come back yet. I feel that something happened to her.

Ash: Don't worry. We will find her.

Man: Thanks so much

 _Scene switches to_ _outside_

Aura: Ash are you sure you can find the gym leader?

Ash: I don't know. This only came out of my mouth because of the gym battle.

Aura: Is the gym battle the only thing that matters to you? **_*whispers*_**

Ash: Where could she be?

 _Suddenly Aura sees a women_

Aura: Ash could it be her?

Ash: Lets ask

 _Both walk towards the lady_

Ash: Excuse me. By any chance do you know where the gym leader is?

Sidney: Oh that's me

Both: What?!

 _Scene switches into a bench_

Sidney: My name is Sidney

Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu

Pikachu: Pikachu

Aura: Hello my name is Aura

Sidney: _***looks at Aura***_ Hey aren't you Luna's daughter (** Luna is Aura's daughter which was shown as mom in episode 1)

Aura: Umm yes

Sidney: I've heard so much about you. I also heard that your dream is to become...

Aura: Umm...why are you here anyways and not at the gym?

Sidney: Ohh it's because my Pokémon Star ran away.

Ash: A Pokémon shaped like a star?

Sidney: No. A Pokémon star is your main/strong Pokémon.

Ash: Ohh I get it. Like my star Pokémon would be my buddy Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika!

Sidney: Exactly

Aura: So, what made your Pokémon escape?

Sidney: That I don't know. I was cleaning my gym when suddenly my Pokémon ran away

Aura: Do you know where it might be?

Sidney: Not even an idea. My poor little Pokémon. It may be scared.

 _Sidney starts crying_

Aura: Don't worry. We will be able to find your Pokémon.

Ash: How does it look like?

Sidney: Well it's a butterfly called Buggyfly. It's color is purple

Ash: Wait, Aura didn't we see a Buggyfly at the forest?

Aura: Yes so you sort of know how it looks like

Sidney: Was it my Buggyfly?

Aura: Unfortunately it wasn't.

Ash: Lets go find it!

Both Sidney and Aura: OK!

Pikachu: Pika

 _Scene switches into center of the city next to a fountain_

Sidney: Buggyfly!

Aura: Buggyfly!

Ash: Buggyfly!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika?

 **Pikachu sees Buggyfly**

Ash: Buggyfly!

Pikachu: Pikapi!

Ash: Huh? What's up Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika _***Points at Buggyfly***_

Ash: Aura! Sidney! Look over here.

 **All 3 see Buggyfly**

Sidney: Buggyfly, you're here! I missed you so much

Aura: Sidney isn't that another Buggyfly?

Ash: Why is it with your Buggyfly?

Sidney: Could that be..?

Aura: Ash, this Buggyfly likes Sidney's Buggyfly. You can see how cuddled they are

Ash: Umm...ok

Sidney: That makes sense

Both: Huh?

Sidney: Buggyfly always used to leave and come back. I guess it left to be with this Buggyfly.

 _Scene switches into the front of the gym_

Sidney: Thanks for helping me find Buggyfly

Both: You're welcome

Sidney: Sorry we couldn't have a gym battle

Ash: That's okay

Sidney: See you tomorrow then

Ash: Sure.

Pikachu: Pika

 _Scene switches into bedroom of Pokémon Center. Both trainers are in their bed_

Ash: Helping today was great

Aura: Yep

Ash: I can't wait for tomorrow. Too bad I didn't have my gym battle today.

Aura: Oh Ash. Good thing is that the battle is tomorrow.

Ash: So I guess she will be battling with her star Pokémon Buggyfly. I know what Pokémon I will choose. Well Goodnight Aura

Aura: Goodnight Ash

Ash: Goodnight Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika

 **Lights turn off**

Aura: **_*turns to face the wall*_** I guess he doesn't know yet. _***giggles***_

 **Now that the Gym leader is open, the battle is tomorrow. Will Ash win or not? And what is Aura hiding? Stay tuned to know everything**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. A Double Gym Battle Team

**Now that the gym battle is about to happen, someone is excited**

Ash: Yahoo! My first gym battle is today! I can't wait for it. Right Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika

 _Meanwhile Aura was making the beds_

Aura: Wow Ash chill out.

Ash: I can't. This is my first gym battle in this region. I've been waiting for this so long.

 _While Ash was talking he was shaking Aura_

Aura: You really need to take some chill pills

Ash: Lets go!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Both arrive at the gym_

Aura: We're here.

Ash: Hurry up. Lets get in

 _Both run inside the gym_

Ash: Helloooo!

Aura: Ash the entrance is right here to enter for the battle.

 _Ash opens the door. Light turn on in a line towards Sidney_

Sidney: Hello Aura and Ash. I've been waiting for you two. Also Pikachu

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Huh? What does she mean by us two?

Sidney: It means that you two are a couple.

 _Ash looks confused_

Aura: Sidney! **_*sounds irritated*_**

Sidney: Sorry hehe _*****_ ** _giggles*_**

Aura: Sorry about that Ash. What she means is that...

 _She starts walking toward the battle field and looks at Ash_

Aura: That I also want to become a Pokémon Master!

 _Ash stares at Aura then reacts_

Ash: Awesome!

 _Ash starts walking towards the battle field and standing next to Aura_

Ash: Then lets win this gym battle together

Aura: This will be fun

Sidney: So you two ready?

 _Both nod yes_

Sidney: OK. Ref...

Referee: This will b battle. Gym leader uses 2 Pokémon's while opponents use 1. First side to lose both Pokémon looses.

Both: OK

Referee: Choose your Pokémon!

Sidney: Buggyfly and Drowny you are the chosen ones!

 _She releases he Pokémon's_

Ash: Drowny?

 _Takes Pokedex and scans the Pokémon_

Pokedex: Drowny the machine Pokémon. This bug type Pokémon is reare because it looks like a machine

Aura: Bug types. OK then I'll choose... ** _*puts hand over Pokeball*_**

Ash: Wait!

Aura: Huh?

 _Ash gets close to Aura...Just like with Dawn in the Onix Expectation_

Ash: You should use your awesome Altaria. **_*remembers Fluffa battling with Team Rocket. Ash is speaking at the same time while remembering*_** Back then was awesome. Altaria is really strong. I want to see it again

Aura: You mean Fluffa?

Ash: Yes!

Aura: OK **_*moves hands to Fluffa's Pokeball*_** Ok then. Fluffa, I choose you!

Ash: Pikachu you get out there

Referee: Buggyfly and Drowny vs Altaria and Pikachu...

Aura: It's Fluffa! **_*shouts kindly*_**

Referee: Ok, ok. Begin!

Sidney: I'll start the first move. Drowny you use sand attack and Buggyfly you use confusion

 _The sand spreaded apart and then started flying towards Fluffa and Pikachu by confusion_

Aura: Fluffa use gust!

 _Fluffa uses gust and sends the sand back_

Ash: Thanks Aura

Aura: No problem Ash. Do you want to go next?

Ash: Sure. Pikachu use electroball!

 _Sand is flying around and electroball appears on the other side_

Sidney: **_*gasps*_** Dodge!

 _Buggyfly managed to dodge but electroball hits Drowny_

Aura: Did we hit one?

Ash: Lets just wait and see

 _Sand clears up and Drowny fainted_

Referee: Drowny is unable to battle!

Aura: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! We managed to beat one! Yes, yes ,yes...

Ash: We shouldn't be celebrating right now

Aura: Huh?

Ash: Look who we still have

 _Aura looks at Buggyfly_

Aura: Buggyfly!

Ash: The strongest Pokémon

Sidney: Now lets see if you can beat my Buggyfly

Ash: Lets see about that

Aura: **_*thinks to herself*_** Wow, Ash really is into this **_*looks at Ash while talking*_**

Sidney: Buggyfly use sticky web

Ash: Pikachu dodge

Aura: Also you Fluffa

 _Both managed to dodge_

Sidney: Use sticky web once again

 _Uses sticky web and aims at Pikachu_

Ash: Pikachu!

Aura: Fluffa use energy ball!

 _Energy ball hits sticky web_

Ash: Aura you helped us again

Aura: Ash do you want to use a combo move?

Ash: Obviously yes. That would be awesome

Aura: Fluffa fly!

Ash: Pikachu jump on Fluffa!

Sidney: What are they doing?!

 _Pikachu is on Fluffa's back and Fluffa is flying_

Aura: Now Ash!

Ash: Pikachu use iron tail!

Sidney: A steel type move?!

 _Iron tail hits Buggyfly_

Sidney: Buggyfly!

 _Buggyfly fainted_

Referee: Buggyfly is unable to battle. Pikachu and Alta...I mean Fluffa are the winners. Which means that Ash and Aura won!

Both Ash and Aura: Yeah, we won, we won, we won! **_*jumping*_**

Sidney: **_*walks up to Aura and Ash*_** You two did a very good job. This was an awesome battle

Ash: Yeah. Aura was awesome out there

 _Aura blushes_

 _Ash faces Aura_

Ash: You know Aura, you are the first friend that actually joins me in Pokémon Gym Battles

 _Aura looks at Ash_

Sidney: That is really nice sweet talk

 _Aura looks at Sidney and blushes_

Sidney: Here, I present you the small badge. Even though it doesn't looks small

Ash: Hey Aura, why is it called the Small badge?

Aura: Because bug types are the smallest Pokémon types.

 _Sidney shows the small badge_

Both Ash and Aura: Thanks.

 _Both get the badge_

Both: Yeah we won the small badge!

 _Both hold their badge at the air. Sidney looks at them smiling_

 **Scene switches into entrance of gym**

Aura: Thanks Sidney for everything

Sidney: No problem. Hey Aura, you and Ash should...

 _Aura shushes Sidney_

Aura: You should stay quiet

Ash: **_*giggles and thinks to himself*_** Wow Aura. You really are hiding it

Ash: Well then we have to leave now

Sidney: I recommend you for your next gym battle at Shining City

Aura: The city of brightness!

Ash: Well then Shining City it next. Here we come

Pikachu: Pika!

 _Ash, Aura, and Pikachu start walking to Shining City_

Sidney: **_*thinks to herself*_** Those two were meant to be together. What a cute couple

 **Now that their battle is over, it is time to head to Shining City. Both trainers Pokémon Masters**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
